1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a shaped resin article which has a uniform, frosted glass-like surface or mat pattern surface.
2. Description of Prior Art
Shaped resin articles made of polymethyl methacrylate, polystyrene or polycarbonate have been required, heretofore, to have a mat or decorative design surface when they are used as a material for light covers, decorative articles, signboards or name plates. Various methods for forming a mat or decorative design surface have been proposed. One method is to incorporate an inorganic filler, such as titanium oxide or cross-linked particles, into the shaped resin article, thereby to roughen the surface thereof. However, this method is disadvantageous in that the inorganic filler or cross-linked particles cause the mechanical strength of the shaped article to be reduced. In addition there has also been known a method for roughening a surface of a shaped article by subjecting the surface to an oxidizing treatment or a solvent treatment, a method for roughening a surface of a shaped article by subjecting the surface to a thermal or mechanical drawing treatment and a method for developing a decorative design on a surface of a shaped article by printing or laminating. However, all of these methods are disadvantageous in that they cause the process to be complicated and are accompanied by a reduction in the mechanical strength of the substrate. Accordingly, these methods were not always satisfactory. In comparison with glass, which is a primary competitive material in the field of optical applications and design applications, it was very difficult to develop a frosted glass-like feel on a surface of a shaped resin article.